Belly Rumbles: Asuma
by BaraArms
Summary: Who would had known stuffing yourself like a pig could feel so damn good, Asuma knew now. And he couldn't get enough. Weight Gain story, don't like, don't read.


Asuma wasn't sure how many of these burgers he had stuffed into himself, all he knew was the feeling of being completely maxed out, and then eating some more was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The sheer weight of his tanned gut in his lap made him groan like a bear when he shoved another burger into his mouth, hardly even chewing it before swallowing it down, his light brown eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head as he rubbed his massive gut.

He knew it was going to take him forever just to get all this burger-induced weight off, but he could worry about that another day. Running his thick hands over his furry gut and swollen pecks, it was like something in the burgers affected everything on him. His gut, his pecs, hell, even his ass was bigger. Plumped up, he would call it.

Picking up his trade-mark cigarette, he left the burning stick in his mouth while he picked up another two burgers. Everything started up when he had come from a long mission, wanting just to sleep for the first time in a week. Only to find a mountain of burgers, shakes, and fries waiting in his kitchen, still hot as if they had been cooked while he was in the shower.

He couldn't smell any poison or anything on an of them, so he took a bite of one of the burgers. And that's how he got like this. Body swollen up, stomach aching from the food inside of him, but at the same time rumbling for more food.

He couldn't resist taking another, he had been like that for more than three days. He didn't think it was possible to gain all that weight in that short time, but, he was living proof of that. Wasn't he?

Spitting out his cig, he shoveled the two burgers in his mouth at the same time, his tongue trying to get the hot cheese that oozed off the meat patty, only for it to drop onto the wide expanse of his rumbling gut.

"Screw it.." Asuma knew it would be able to get it later, as long with the rest of the food that had fell onto his furry gut. The thick spread of coal black hair going down into the pants that used to fit him, he didn't know how they were even still on him.

He had heard rips and tears run through his pants, filling him with an urge to stuff himself even harder, until they completely ripped right off of his massive thighs.

Asuma looked back to the waning mountain of food in front of him, about fifteen burgers left, two shakes, and a couple of fries until he was done with this, and he would get that much needed sleep. He would had fell into a food-coma hours ago if not for the primal need to eat everything in front of him, his gut had been making the rumbles, his chair had broken down, but he was supported by his sheer size.

His cheeks bulged out as he nabbed a shake from his counter, ripping the top off of it before tossing it back, about five of the burgers were still in arm's reach, so he grabbed those, too. His gut had taken on a slight shine to it, like his skin was at its limit.

But that primal need inside of Asuma wouldn't let him give up just let, no matter how much his gut was telling him to stop. The pressure just spurred him to go faster, like somebody was pumping him up with something. In his case, burgers.

Fifteen turned into ten, which turned into five, which ultimately was reduced to only one left. Asuma was panting, sweat falling down his fattened form, his mouth hanging open, mere inches away from tasting his victory over the challenge that had been given to him. His light brown eyes glazed over from the pressure in his gut, and the heat his body was excluding.

"Come on.." Asuma mumbled to himself, he was absolutely stuffed, he honestly couldn't take another bite of this burger. As if on cue, the burger slipped out of his grasp, and right into his waiting mouth. It was hard taking the last chews of the burger, swallowing it down into his over-packed gut.

Throwing his huge arms into the air as far as he could, a blissful grin coming across the chubby man's face. As a signal of his win over the mountain, he let out a much needed burp.


End file.
